Mission: Rose and Scorpius Revealed
by lightyagami'sbaby
Summary: Just some cute fluffy RoseXScorpius Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own this but I do own a reallyyyy cute new beach bag I got for Target for like 5$!**

**So I've been really bored so I decided to publish this to get some lovely reviews. And I'm bored because my stupid bestie can't come over! J.K. She's not stupid she's really smart and I'm only saying this because I'm bored and I miss miss miss her! But were going to the beach next week and we can share my new beach bag (as mentioned in the disclaimer) :D! Well please read and review my story thx!**

**In Gryffindor everyone got along, well almost everyone. The Rose/Scorpius fight was only topped by Lily/James (and we all know how that turned out) and Gryffindor/Slytherin (which will NEVER happen). The two had been turned against each other from the day they met.**

**The rivalry had flooded into every aspect of their lives. They studied hours, not willing to leave the library till the other left, or get kicked out by the librarian. When Rose, in second year, decided to try for the quidditch team, Scorp did too. Of course, they both made the team. First to breakfast, more extra credit, who's prefect was all a game, a competition.**

**Getting to be head boy or head girl was the most important thing to both of them. Now, nearing the end of their 6th year they were doing everything they could to assure the decrepit headmistress Mcgonagall chose them. They even consented to tutor the Filch-in-training Trey Polly, even though it was almost positive he was a squib.**

**That takes us to the Library during said tutoring session. Rose was getting more short tempered with the both of them.**

"**Scorpius! I swear to Merlin, if you don't start helping me right this instant, I was will go straight to the Professor and tell him you can't tutor. I'll get all the extra credit, all of it!" Rose said or rather threatened. Her last statement snapped his eyes open and jump started the session.**

"**Fine! Just don't act like such an uptight Weasley." Scorpius sighed, his normal expression of boredom apparent on his face.**

"**Your completely insufferable, Malfoy! This lesson's Alohmohora Trey, try to comprehend it." After her insulting comment, her voice changed to the voice she used with her baby cousins.**

**The lesson went on, Rose and Scorpius insulting each other with snide comments and Trey trying (and failing) to understand even the slightest remark. Towards the end of the lesson, the derogatory comments slowed and the two soon-to-be-head students joked and laughed with each other. It seemed they had more in common than someone could think would be in common between a Weasley and a Malfoy.**

**That night their relationship changed, they went from bitter enemies to a tentative almost acquaintance. The school noticed, of course, and it was the hottest gossip until something new came along. Their blazing rows stopped but the rivalry was just as fierce especially with the OWL's fast approaching. Those came and went, till graduation day was upon them.**

**The whole Potter-Weasley clan comes every year and Rose, Albus and Scorp (as most people call him) were sitting int the hall with their huge family. **

"**Ro!" Teddy and Victoire's little two-year old came running up to sit on her lap. "Da read me your letter." Gabrielle said from her perch, as her her face scrunched up in concentration to turn her hair pink. The little girl had inherited her father's abilities.**

"**What did this letter say?" Albus said, a mischievious glint in his hazel eyes that Rose had come to know not to trust.**

"**That Ro won the quidditch final against Slytherin all by herself!" Scorpius turned towards Rose with an eyebrow raised as the redhead turned red in the face too.**

"**Really, now? Because I think the pair of us won the game." He said.**

"**Scorp, I... Uh... Ah Bloody Hell!" Rose slammed her pretty little head on the table.**

"**Relax, I'm teasing. I've gotta go finish packing. I'm staying with Albus for most of the summer." With that he left the table to head towards Gryffindor Tower.**

**Rose hoisted Gabrielle on her hip and went to return the young Metamorphmagus to her parents. The whole group took up more than half of the Gryffindor table in the great hall. Albus and Rose were half bent over the Marauders map they stole from their siblings.**

**Surprised Rose remarked, "Scorpius isn't in his dormitory!"**

"**Eh, maybe he's in the loo." Albus was only interested in finding the perfect place for a prank. Next year they would be the oldest, so they were in charge of next year's opening/beginning school prank.**

**The minutes passed and so did the conversations. The children's parent's friends came in and reminisced about old times. Rose was fidgeting as she half listened to the conversations. That was until her brother Hugo and her cousin who was the same age as him, Lily, approached.**

**She was a little frightened, truth to be told. That pair was almost as bad as the late Fred and George were.**

"**Hey, Rose what you up too?" They said in perfect unison, too perfect to be accidental.**

"**What do you want or better yet, what are you up to?" Rose narrowed her eyes that were full of suspicion.**

"**Well it is the last day we'll be at Hogwarts till next year," Lily drawled in her sweetest voice.**

"**And Lil and I wanted to do something fun and exciting before we left." Hugo followed.**

"**A food fight to be exact," she finished with pulling out the dreaded puppy dog eyes.**

**Intrigued she said "Fine, I'm guessing you want the charm that throws food." A food fight would be a lovely way to end the year, she deliberated.**

"**Yes please!" The relatives answered. Rose leaned over to whisper the incantation into their young and impressionable ears.**

"**We thought Trey Dull, that Hufflepuff would be our first victim." Hugo said looking for approval from his genius pranking queen sister.**

"**Nah, he wouldn't even realize food hitting him. He's pretty daft for a seventh year. Trust me I had to tutor him! Hit the new gamekeeper, Ryan Hagrid's replacement, is easily angered." Rose replied.**

**Their mission was a go, in minutes it was a full fledged food war. Someone had even enchanted the American fries with the spell they used for bludgers. The flying french fries took a special liking to poking out Trey's eyes.**

"**ROSE WEASELEY!" A surprisingly not angry male voice that was obviously amplified by the sonorus spell.**

"**Um, over here?" She said standing on a table that she thought might be Ravenclaw's. The tables had been moved around, there was no telling what could happen when a group of magical folk got into a good natured fight. The screaming of her name had obviously made everyone stop, so they all were watching her.**

"**Get over here! I've got major news!" The voice she identified as Scorpius sounded like a three year old who had a can of monster. Rose raced across the table so as no to slip on the food littering the floor.**

"**What?" She breathed.**

"**Scorpius leaned over to whisper in her ear, " Mcgonagalls's choosing us as the school's Head Boy and Head Girl next year!"**

**She looked at him in astonishment before squealing her "Really?" He nodded before picking her up and twirling her. The they shared a none too chaste kiss.**

**Rose was enjoying herself when her father's strangled cry of "Excuse me!" rang out in the silent Great Hall. She cringed and turned around to see every male in her family (and some that weren't) walking towards them. Their expressions were calm and murderous. Meaning calm about killing the Malfoy and imprisoning Rose forever.**

"**Stop!" She yelled jumping in front of Scorpius to protect him from her horridly embarassing family. "I can explain." Her family paused in their pursuit and she took a deep breath.**

"**Me and Scorp have been dating for a month and a half. I was going to tell you but I knew you'd react like this." Rose explained.**

**The cheers of Hogwarts students started, because they had been waiting for this to happen for like ever! Her explanation didn't satisty the Weasley-Potter brood and they restarted their hunt for pureblood. That is to say until another interruption occurred.**

**Trey, who was still being attacked by french fries, was running for cover in circles. Someone had enhanced the bludger-like charm and the fries had actually broken skin. Now the other flying fires were rubbing salt in his wounds. Rose and Scorpius used this to quietly slip out.**

**Under the Gryffindor table a Potter girl and Weasley boy named Lily and Hugo whispered to each other. "Mission: Rose and Scorpius Revealed completed."**


End file.
